


Cards And Lightning

by Enixam1994



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enixam1994/pseuds/Enixam1994
Summary: A short poem about Laxana.





	

You are the cracking of thunder,  
To my flash of Lightning.  
There’s a heavy storm outside,  
But it’s not frightening.

I am the red hearts King,  
To your black clover Queen.  
We’ll be together now and forever,  
In an endless wonderful dream.

You are the glowing, glittering Fairy,  
To my strong and mysterious Tail.  
There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you,  
I will protect you, without fail.

I am the full wooden barrel,  
To your rich and tasteful wine.  
I will proudly tell everyone,  
That you are truly mine.

And when the game ends,  
And when the clouds drift away.  
We’ll take it back from the top,  
Not needing any words to say.

You deal your deck,  
As the storm will once again start.  
You’re the cards to my lightning,  
And you have captured my heart.


End file.
